Sanitys soul
by neon chesire cat
Summary: The screams of agony and laughter of insanity and the dragging blood staining the floor led to a single body held to the wall by rusting chains. Her eyes don't see. Her mind doesn't think. Her soul cant leave and its all because of him.


please review if you enjoy it if not then feel free to just ignore :) thankyou

...

The howling screams of agony echoed through the rancid hell that her failed mission had landed her in. The rusted chain that reduced her movement seemed impossibly strong but the amount of pulling she had put them through proved they were stronger than they first looked. A sigh escaped her lips as she leaned back onto the moss covered wall she was restrained to. The hair on the back of her neck rose as another agonising scream bounced of the dungeon walls ,thought this one was cut short. Silenced so swiftly she could only hope that the pain the person was put through was worth the escape from this dreaded place, though on the inside she knew it had to have been. No matter how much pain the now departing soul had gone through to escape this place would be worth it in the eyes of any of its prisoners.

The lack of sun made her hair's usual shine and glow dim to a grease covered pink mop that hung over her face shielding her eyes, only showing her corners of the prison. That didn't matter though she had seen this room, examined ever inch that she could see or reach looking for a weakness or an escape. Nothing. She had found nothing. The room thought old was sturdy and secure meaning without the aid of chakra escape from this hell on earth was impossible.

She had been here for a while, that she knew for certain. The specific time she was unsure of though. The windowless room kept no clock and no crack let in daylight for her to gauge the time. So there she stayed locked up for an unsure amount of time without a single hope in the world.

Her eyes slid closed as she dreamt of the easier days. The happier days. The days filled with the love of her friends and the love of her life. The prison began to slip away replaced instead by her apartment. Though she knew it was only in her mind she took solace in the warmth of her home. Remembering how she would come home to find him lying on the couch curled up asleep with the tv on. Hed have over worked himself again though when did he ever try to take it easy, shed stroke his messy blond hair and kiss his forehead reminding him even in sleep that she loved him. A smile would develop on his soft perfect lips and his eyes would begin to flicker open but before she could see the deep pools of ocean blue she knew to be her lovers eyes he was gone. The colours began to fade again slowly turning back into the isolated prison that only she inhabited. Her dull eyes opened glaring at the prison wall opposite her willing for it to change back into her darling sweet Naruto and that clunky old couch but instead it just stared back as water ran down off the moss mocking her own damp eyes. She slumped she had no hope anymore nothing to wait for, nothing to hope for, nothing at all and that complete lack of everything was crushing her very soul.

Darkness began to edge around her sight, slowly closing around her before she delved completely into the abyss of unconsciousness and away from the hellish place her body remained in.

...

He awoke with a start after another nightmare, reaching over he patted the other side of his bed hoping like he did every day that she would still be there engulfed in shirts way to big for her with a mess of pink bed head sprawled over their pillow but like every other day the bed lay half empty waiting for its other occupant to return much like he did. It had been 2 years since his darling cherry blossom had been killed but each day he would wake up and wish she would jump from under the covers with her cheeky little smile and laugh at him for being as silly as to fall for her joke. But it was no joke. She had died in the explosion that almost cost him his own life as well. That day had cost him not only half of his face but also the love of his life and his best friend. He ran his hand over the left side of his face, images of that day flashed through his mind as his hands were met with the melted skin of his face. However it was not the impact on his appearance that haunted him every night no it was sakura herself he couldn't forget the way she looked at him before the explosion. Her eyes filled with love and trust and happiness. Happy that the mission had ended. But she was wrong the scroll they were to retrieve was a fake filled with exploding tags.

It exploded when he had thrown it to her. Sakura had wanted to hold their treasure, to be the one to give it to Tsunade as proof she had become stronger. Tsunade had said the tags were specially made so they would explode when they were not in contact with chakra she said it was probably made so that when the phoney scroll was placed on her desk it would explode and kill her therefore making the leaf village vulnerable for an attack. She said he was a hero but this did not life his heavy heart or clear his mind of the hallucinations he dealt with daily. A hero for an accident that took the life of his darling cherry blosson. Never would he accept the title and never could he smile in relief as so many others had when they heard the assassination had failed. Never could he smile without her. Never.


End file.
